


Home, sweet Home

by Captain_Poland



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers Family, Boston, Childhood Friends, Chris is a dummy, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lost Love, Mackie is Mackie, Male-Female Friendship, Massachusetts, Mental Health Issues, Moral Dilemmas, News Media, Past Relationship(s), Protective Chris, Sad and Happy, Scott is a Good Friend, Sex Is Fun, coming back home, not sure about happy ending, sebastian is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Poland/pseuds/Captain_Poland
Summary: Emily Wines and Chris Evans have been friends since they were kids.When Emily needs a break from her life she moves in with Chris back in Boston.WIll her teenage feelings come back? Is living together a good idea?Sorry really bad with summaries!





	1. 1. The background check.

The little girl holding her mother's skirt, hanging onto it as her life depended on it. Her little fingers clenching into the material the closer they got into the house. She was looking anxiously around the neighbour, with almost tears in her eyes. They just moved in and they were already meeting new people.

"Sweety, the lady we are going to is very nice", her mother kneeled and looked at her daughter with loving eyes. "She has four amazing kids. I am sure you will become friends with them." She bit her little lip and shook her head, hiding under her gold shoulder length hair.  The woman sighed and patted her on the head, walking towards the house.

The little girl did not like kids. They were always mean and judgy. Whenever she went to play with them they always laughed at her shyness. So she just stayed alone, playing with her own toys.

"Mon!" The beautiful woman hugged her mother with a big smile on her face. "Oh God, you look amazing!"

"Well look at you, Lisa! Four kids and you look better than ever!" Both of the women laughed and then they eyes landed on the little girl, still hanging onto her mother's skirt. "Let me introduce to you my little princess Emily", the woman kneeled down and smiled to the scared girl.

"Oh she is precious, Mon..." the warm look on the woman's face made the little girl take a step closer. "You are such a beautiful little girl, Emily" a little blush appeared on her cheeks, making her even more adorable. "Come in both of you, I will introduce you to my kids" she nodded shyly, and followed her mother, still hiding behind her figure.

"Chris, baby bring Scott. He still hasn't eaten dinner!" After a while four kids ran down the stairs, making the girl hide even more.

"Mom you should have seen Chris... seriously he's such a..." the girl stopped talking noticing guests in the house. "Oh sorry!" She blushed a bit and I produced herself as Shanna.

After a while, other kids came as well, with Varly, Chris and Scott respectively.

"Hi" the youngest boy came closer to the still confused and lost girl standing near her mom. He was the same age as the girl. "You wanna come with us? Chris is doing a play" she widened her blue eyes and looked up at her mom, not knowing what to do. No kid ever asked her to play with them. When the woman smiled, the little girl was pulled by the middle boy, Chris, and lost in the next room.

"Scott, damn it! Eat your dinner!" Lisa shouted after the kids, making Mon laugh out loud. 

**

"I hate boys!!" She hissed falling on Chris' bed with a deep sigh. He stopped doing his homework and looked at her. It was ten years since their first meeting. She was 15 now and  Chris was slowly preparing to get into college. They became like brother and sister. Inseparable. He was the one who helped, the always shy Emily, fight with her fear of kids and even helped her make some friends outside of Evans family.

"Ouch", she looked up and giggled seeing his 'hurt' expression.

"I hate boys my age!" She changed her statement, making Chris raise his brow. Her smile disappeared and a single tear took its place. He put the books away and hurried to his friend. "I... broke up with Glin..." Chris sighed apparently relaxed, and pulled her towards him, soothing her back with his hand, letting her sob as much as she desired.

"What happened?" He was furious inside. He hated this little guy from the beginning. The 'famous, rich boy's type of guy who played with girls and their feelings. He was concerned about her. She went to school a year before everyone so, she was so happy that she got her first boyfriend so soon. Especially that he was 16 and quote insert 'so cute and handsome'. But he did remember himself when he was 15 and his dating life, so decided that he will not get involved in her. But all he wanted to do now is go and kick this little bastards ass.

"He cheated on me..." she pushed away from him to wipe away the tears. Her cheeks became red out of a sudden and she looked away. "I told him I don't want to have sex yet, and... he..."

"I'm gonna kill this bastard", she gripped into his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"No, please... I..." He shook his head and pulled her back into his arms, kissing the top of her head and saying sweet words to her ear.

"You did a good thing. I'm proud of you." She chuckled and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Oh yeah because I can't have sex till what? 21?"

"24... college and uni is a hell, so..." they both started to laugh, ending the day with a hot chocolate and an apple pie made by Lisa.

**

"You promise?" Tears could not stop falling when he was standing near the, already packed car. He was away to the acting school in New York which meant he would only come home for holidays.

"I promise. I will call you at least once a week and write you a letter whenever I can", he ruffled her hair and hugged her, feeling her trembling from crying. "And hey you can always visit me."

"Sure, I can see my mom accepting that" she answered sarcastically making him chuckle. "Just take care ok? Don't forget about us... me. I mean just don't be a stranger!"

"Sure thing", he winked at her and got into the car. "I'll call you when I'm there." And he was gone, leaving his house and friends behind.

"No kisses?" She jumped hearing Scott's voice behind her ear. Due to the same age, they have become good friends. More like friends that love to annoy themselves. Really annoy, but even though there was a platonic love there.

"Well, you can kiss my ass, if you want", he laughed out loud, and gave her a side hug, knowing well how heartbroken she was. After all his older brother did have a special place in this young girl's heart.

**

"I'll come to Boston to see you", She smiled through the FaceTime at the man on the other side. Her heart broke seeing his sad face. 

"It's OK, Emy, you're opening in Madrid soon. I'll be fine." He tried to smile, but she knew him long enough to know, that this was a forced one. East was with him since he had his own place and the thought that this angelic dog was not with him anymore must break his heart into pieces. "I'm serious! I will mourn for a while, come home, eat some Boston pizza, and will be fine. Promise." She felt bad. She knew how much East meant to him. He had this dog since he moved out of the house, and he helped Chris so much with his loneliness and anxiety.

"I'm sorry, Chris..." She started tears in her eyes when she imagined what he might be going through. What kind of a friend was she, not to be able to help him. "I wish I was..."

"Emily, really don't" a little chuckle on the other line made her smile just a bit. "Talking with you is quite enough, really", She sniffed and bit her lip. "Don't cry, you know how I hate that" she nodded and noticed a smile approaching his face. "I've got to go. I'll FaceTime you at the end of the week, alright?" 

"Take care, Chris!"

**

"I'll pick you up from the airport" She shook her head at the small camera of her smartphone. 

"I can take a taxi, you know?" He snorted, which made her chuckle. 

"Ma would whoop my ass if I would let you come here in a taxi!" She burst out laughing imagining Lisa beating the shit out of her adult son. "Plus I want to." She blushed and bit her lip, which went unnoticed by the man, who winked at her, making her pout. "You're still such a kid!" He joked, taking a sip of his Stella. "What time you landing again?" She noticed how he was looking for something, probably his notebook to write everything down. He was so old-fashioned. 

"I should be in Boston at 16:35. Give around fifteen minutes for me to get by bags and stuff." He nodded and wrote everything down. "Thanks, Chris." He looked up and frowned. "I'll try to find something nice soon enough." He shook his head once again, crossing arms on his chest. 

"You are already thinking of running away from me before we even moved in together?" He straightened and smiled softly. "Emy, come on, stop overthinking. I live in a house which is way too fucking big for me. It will be nice to have a company", He winked at her, and she responded with a smile. This man could be the most irritating person in the world, but also the nicest and cutest guy on earth at the same time. "Ok, need to go, promised mom to goo and see her tonight", he sends her a kiss and turned off the camera. She turned around and looked at her bags. That was it. She was coming back home. After all those years, she can finally be herself again. 

 


	2. Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Chris have a little talk and go for a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I am sorry life's a bitch, but I am back for now :)

Standing in the middle of the Airport made all of the memories about home, came back. The first time she travelled here with her mom, the first time, she saw her house, her own room, the neighbourhood, and the first time she met the Evans' family. The times she has made a life-long friendship between those weird-ass kids, that have welcomed her to their theatric group, and made her sing to some Disney songs.

She missed this town. When she moved to DC for her studies and then went to Paris for an exchange programme, Boston was something far away, something forgotten, even though it was still hidden in the deepest places of her heart. She was enjoying her Uni life, her new starting career and awful relationships with guys that well... Let's just say weren't good enough for her. But she did have a life. An amazing life if she looked back. At the age of 27, she opened her first restaurant in DC, a year later it got her first Michelin Star. At the age of 30, she had a restaurant in DC, New York and opening in Madrid. She was successful, her bank account was full enough to make her quit now and live a normal life for what she had now, but she wasn't happy. There was something missing. Every night she was going to sleep with a cold side of the bed. Even if she dated, no guy was there when he really needed it, and whatever they both called it, was over before it really happened. She was a 35 years old woman, with no good romantic history.

But she was happy now. She hasn't felt so happy and excited about anything since her first own restaurant opened. After the Madrid place got another Michelin star, she decided to step away and move back home. She was still travelling places and was checking out on it, but she was not cooking anymore, she was not a part of the working bees in the kitchen. She was a manager, the CEO. And she felt that it was enough for her. She came back here wanting to open a small coffee-book place and just enjoy small-town life. 

"Hey, shorty!" She turned around hearing a so familiar voice behind her. With no cares in the world, she threw her handy bag on the floor and hugged the man in front of her. He was so tall and big. Something she didn't notice through FaceTime. Of course, she watched his movies, but damn seeing him now was a completely different aspect. She smiled and snuggled into his chest like she did whenever she had a bad day when they were still kids. He smelled so good, so familiar. So much like home. "Come on, let's get you home before people start to stare too much." She could sense the joking tone in his voice, however, she did understand that there was some seriousness into it. He was Chris Evans after all, the Captain America. Oh, how many times has he complained to her about the lack of privacy, so it was only natural for him to be wary of his surroundings.

He took her small bag, encircled his fingers with her, and head out for the exit. She looked down at their hands, and couldn't think about anything else except that fact that his hands were huge, but nicely and surprisingly soft. They haven't seen each other face to face since they said goodbye to each other for his College. And well, he has changed so much. Not only the fact that he became taller, bigger, but the beard on his face did give him more charm than the camera would show. She smiled sadly, realising something. He has become a man. A very handsome and attractive man.

She stopped in front of the car and whistle. There it was, the beauty that she has only seen through the FaceTime camera, and on the internet. An old enough to be changed but loved by both Chris and her, Lexus ES 350. It's classy and beautiful but should not bring too much attention, which was probably the reason why he has chosen to come here with.

"Ma' told me to get you there for dinner", She chuckled seeing his apologetic look on his face, when they started to drive to his home. "Sorry, tried to argue with her that you need some time to relax, but..."

"Oh, please, no! I'd love to come." She answered, assuringly putting her hand on his hand which was sat on the gear. "Can we just go to your house first? I want to take a shower and change." He nodded and looked at the road. She stared back over the window, remembering every street and corner she been in when they were kids. She missed this place so much.

"I have got info from the company, that your stuff will be here tomorrow?" She nodded and smiled to herself, sinking into the sit. She did not even know how tired she really was until she sat in this too comfy for her liking car. "You look tired. You sure, you wanna join us for dinner?"

"Come on, Evans, I'm starting to think you don't want me there" She winked at him and smiled hearing him laugh out loud.

"Well, I said yes for you to move in with me, so too late for that now." She giggled and bit her lip. "A penny for your thoughts?" She raised her brows not sure what he meant. "You always bit your lip when there was something on your mind." She shook her head, not believing how well he knew her.

"I'll be out of your hair as soon as I..." But she stopped, feeling his hand moving from the gear up to her thigh, squeezing it a bit.

"We've talked about it, Shorty", she rolled her eyes, hearing his nickname. "You can stay with me for as long as you wish. I'm happy to have you back here." Her cheeks blushed, and she turned away for him not to see. He smirked and took his hand away from her leg.

**

"Shanna and Carly are going to kill you for those, you know?" He laughed seeing all the gifts she has bought for the kids. He was still surprised to find how she was able to pack them all into this bag.

"Oh come on, cause you never buy them anything", she pouted, which made him laugh even more. "The last time I saw them was before Christmas a year ago." He calmed down and sent her a soft smile. He was happy inside to see how close she got with his family.

"What's that?" He asked taking a small tea set. She smiled and put it away from him.

"I promised my mom to visit her tomorrow", he frowned but then smiled and nodded his head. Her mom was laying in the hospital for the last half a year. He visited her a couple of times. She did not look too good, but she was hanging. He always wondered how Emily was taking all that. When she found out about her mother in a hospital, she flew all the way from Madrid for a couple of days. From what he knew, she was paying for every treatment, not being able to be there for her. That was probably also the reason why she came back. All this work and travelling caused her to not be able to be close to her mother, which may have probably broken her heart, with every day.

"Can I come?" She widened her eyes at his request. "I saw her a week ago, so if you're going there anyway, I thought I can tag along?" She opened her mouth to say something, but she only hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, Chris." He shook his head when she pulled away.

"No need to thank me, Em. We are like a family." She nodded and straightened up. "Ok, ready for the Evans' family?" She giggled and followed him. They didn't drive, decided to take a walk, in case any of them would like to have a beer or wine for dinner.

"I missed this place", she whispered, as to herself, and he nodded, as he would understand her feeling. "Home is home, after all, right?" She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled sweetly. Without a word, he encircled his fingers with hers, just like at the airport. "I can take the bag", he frowned at her statement. "I can see you're struggling". She put all the gifts for the kids in the bag.

"Again... My ma' would whoop my ass if she saw I let you toss that around" She laughed out loud at this gentleman's way. "Plus it's not heavy. You just coaxed them in such a shitty way", He snickered when she showed with gently on the arm. "Good to know not everything changed." She raised her brows, waiting for him to continue. "Come on, you really want me to say that?"

"Say what?" she chuckled, looking confused as hell.

"So many things changed since I have seen you last, all those years ago. You have your own restaurants, you're not an annoying brat anymore", another smack on his bicep. "And fuck Emy... You are really hot, you know", she blushed, and looked away, feeling even more blushed, when he started to laugh at her reaction.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself." He licked his lips and smiled. "But you're still a dickhead!" He grabbed his chest at the side of the heart, pretending to get hurt. He winked at her and knocked at the doors to his mom's house.

"Emily, sweetheart!" Lisa pulled the girl for the bear hug. "I have missed you so much."

"Hello mother, good to see you too!" Chris chimed in, making Em giggle under her breath, of his 'mommy's boy' jealousy.

"Oh, shush you. I saw you yesterday." Lisa laughed and pushed them both to the living room, where everyone was waiting. "Go with Chris I will bring something to drink. Beer for Chris, how about you, sweety?"

"I'll have the beer as well, please." She answered, smiling at the woman. She was about to say something more, when she heard the kids, screaming happily seeing Chris.

"I've got a surprise for ya!" He laughed, taking Milo into his arms.

"Aunt Emily!"

**

"So Madrid, New York, DC... damn girl that's some good locations!" she laughed at Scott's statement. "I remember I wanted to eat in NY and there was no place."

"Oh gosh, you should have told me. I would call and make it available!" She huffed, surprised to hear that for the first time. It was getting close to 11. Kids were already asleep, so only the adults left. With some beers already gone, the atmosphere was even more relaxed. She was leaning on Chris' arm, with his head laying on hers.

"See she doesn't even cook in her own restaurants anymore... she's become miss important" Scott continued making everyone laugh, including Chris, who was trying not to fall asleep. She smiled seeing it and got up, making him frown.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'd really need some rest." They all nodded and stood up hugging her and Chris. Both of them got some extras from dinner into the bag and left the house, after promises that they will see both of them soon.

"Thanks." He whispered, walking with her arm by arm. She looked at him and just now realised how tired he looked. "And sorry. You wanted to stay, right?"

"I'm actually tired as well, so no need to apologise." She reassured him, holding his hand, just as he did before. He looked down and clenched his fingers a bit. After a while, they were already at home. As much as Chris was tired, he didn't want to go to sleep. He missed her too much to just end the day like that. He didn't unwind their hands, which made her look back at him. "I've got 'inside out' which I still haven't watched, wanna join me?"

"I thought you were tired?" She chuckled, going to sit on the couch when he went to the kitchen to grab some more beers and popcorn.

"Fresh air gave me some extra energy" he lied, shrugging his shoulders. She frowned and smiled, but nodded. She tilted her head, when he sat next to her, pulling her to him into a side hug. "I missed that", he said into the top of her head, inhaling her smell. "What's that? Coconut?" She giggled and nodded her head which !are him hum in approval. "I missed you." She hugged him a bit tighter, enjoying the warmth of his body, feeling so safe.

"You haven't put the movie on..." She finally stated, when the TV was still pitch black. "Let me..."

"Let's just stay like that... I think I really am tired", he whispered, enjoying this little friendly time between the two of them. She smiled and kissed him on the chest through the shirt. Something that may look romantic, was a normal thing from them, something they did millions of time when they were kids and teenagers. Just being there and enjoying their presence.

 


	3. Mandy, the hot nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily shows her soft side and has a girly talk with her mother. Chris is being a cheeky, sweet, lovely bastard haha   
> Enjoy :)

Seeing her mother in the hospital was always one of the worst things. She could never sleep well a day before, and today was not an exception.  She needed a long cold shower to wake up just enough to be able to function properly. She put some short, and a t-shirt on and walked to the kitchen.

It was before 7, so she would not expect Chris to already be up, so she was surprised to see an already ready coffee waiting for her in a coffee machine. She looked around but no sign of the morning bird.

She poured herself some of that magical drink of Gods and started to look around the house. A nice, homey house in Sudbury, something that totally screamed 'Chris'.

The house was nice. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a great, big kitchen. Not to mention a gym and an inside pool. Which if she was being honest, was actually pretty tempting now. So she finished her coffee and went to change for a swimming suit. She always had one with her. Swimming was her getaway.  And now she needed a big getaway.

**

He walked into the house, feeling his breathing slowing down finally. Having some time off filming didn't mean he could just stop exercising. He would be dead if his trainee found out about him being even a bit lazy.

He took water from the fridge and was about to go wake her up when he heard water flipping from the pool area. He smiled and walked there, stopping at the doors, looking at her swimming figure.

She used to swim at school. He remembered going to some of her competitions. But now it was different. She wasn't racing now, she was in peace. Arm to arm. Legs beautifully cooperating with the whole body. He leaned on the wall and smiled wider. He really did miss her.

He walked to the pool, took off his clothes, staying only in his boxers and slowly walked into the water, swimming to the lane she was using. He leaned on the wall of the pool and couldn't help but laugh when she bumped right into him, straightening with a shock.

"Chris! Jesus! What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you want to give me a heart attack" he couldn't help but laugh even harder, seeing her pissed expression? "I hate you!"

"I love you too!" He pulled her towards him, the laughing never stopped. She tensed immediately, feeling his toned chest pressed at her cheek. She swallowed hard and looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. "So, what made you swim so early in the morning?" He asked finally, sitting up on the wall. She bit her lip and took a dip breath.

"I hate seeing her like that, you know? This weak and distant. I'm scared that one day I will go see her and she will not recognise me, or..." she felt tears in her eyes and cursed herself for being so weak in front of him.

"Shhh, baby girl!" He whispered softly into her ear. He pulled her towards his chest and smoothed her back with his hand. "Listen, I cant promise you that everything will work out, but I do promise you I will be there for you. Always!" She bit her lip and hugged him back, letting the tears she has tried to hide for so long, fall.

**

They stood in front of her mother's hospital room. She was shaking inside, afraid to walk in. She pulsed feeling her hand coming into contact with his.

"Relax, sweety!" He smiled towards her and knocked softly on the door, opening them, hearing the woman's voice on the other side.

"Chris, honey you just visited..." the woman stopped and smiled happily seeing her daughter. "Emily, baby girl!" Em let go of the man's hand and hugged her mother, the same way she did when she was a child and had a nightmare. She didn't care about the tears or the shaking hands. "Baby it's so good to see you!" She pulled herself away from her mother and looked her up and down. She looked tired but it did not look as bad. Her voice was more stable than she remembered the last time, and not to mention her eyes shining again. She wasn't sure whether it was just today, but her mother did look promising.

"Here", she finally whispered, when Evans walked into the room, closing the doors behind him, and sat at the sit in the corner. "I promised to bring you one!" The woman grinned and opened the present, shivering like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh, it's beautiful, baby! But none of this!" She put the set away and patted on the free space near her on the bed. "I wanna know everything. Tell me how is my little girl doing?" And so she did. She said about all of her restaurants, the stupid short term relationships, her colleagues and a decision to move to Boston and her a break from everything.

*

He was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, looking at the two women who meant the world to him. He knew Em could not always see her mother but always cared enough. That's why whenever he was in Boston, he came to visit. They were always close, due to his and Emily's friendship ad children, but this couple of months have made them even closer.

He smiled involuntary seeing his friend smile so brightly. Her little mental breakdown at the pool broke his heart, but seeing her happy now, made him a bit relaxed as well. He was regretful that the mother looked better today. It would not turn out good for Em to see her mother weak. Not today, not after the morning.

"I'll get some coffee", he finally chimed in, when the younger woman started to talk about one of her relationships. For some reason, he did not feel like listening to it. "I'll get you a triple espresso, Em", she chuckled and nodded. He knew of her little coffee addiction, and well it some caffeine made her belly, he would bring her all the coffee she wanted. "Jane... any water, or tea? I'll try and talk to the nurse about that cherry tea she had last time." The older woman laughed and nodded her head.

"Sure Chris... but don't use me to go and talk to the hot nurse! You're a big boy, don't need a bit of dating advice anymore."

"A hot nurse?" The younger asked, raising her brow at the man, who chuckled nervously. "Don't tell me Captain America has a nurse kink?" He couldn't help but laughed out loud, grabbing his left book in a comical way. "If I knew I would wear my slutty Halloween nurse costume as my pyjama!" This time ber mother joined in and the whole room was laughing out loud.

"Maybe next time, shorty", he snickered winking at both of the women. "I'll go get your drink ladies."

"And a date for yourself!" Em shouted back before the door closed.

"You're still a better actor than he is" he mother joked, shaking her head in disbelief. "But you will never play me, kid".

"What are you talking about, mother?", she asked, blushing slightly. Her mother was the only one that knew about her stupid, teenage crush. She was also the one who bought her all those chocolates when Chris left for acting school.

"He is a good boy... hell he has become an amazing man. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at you."

"Mother, stop" she rolled her eyes at her mother, gossiping mode. Sometimes she would turn into a highschooler and spend her time gossiping about everything she could.

"I don't understand why you're jumping around each other. You have been friends since kids, been talking to each other since he left, I really don't understand, why..."

"Mother, please", she sighed deeply. "There is nothing between me and Chris. We are nothing but friends. My stupid crush was a teenage thing. We both have our own lives." She wasn't sure whether the forced tone was more for her own mother or herself. "Plus, I will never be a hot nurse, so..." she joked to end the conversation, by her mothers piercy look, left her unsure.

**

"Mandy, the hot nurse?" She joked when they were slowly coming back to his house. "Please, please tell me she's a redhead!" He laughed out loud, making her smirk. It was their inside joke. During one of the winter days when there was no electricity, they sat down in his room and listed girls' names and out the hair colour that matches their names, with, of course, some extra features.

"No, she has short, brown hair. And green eyes" he answered, opening the doors.

"So she's a cat? Omg Captain America and Cat woman!" He shook his head still laughing. "The war has become. Marvel vs DC! Oh, I can see the media and the fans freaking out!"

"Do you ever shut up, shorty?" He asked, smirk still present on his lips. She grinned and went to the fridge, taking out some beer and sat down on the couch, turning on to some Netflix. "Hmm, Netflix and chill?" He raised his brow at her, making her chuckle, taking a big sip of her beer.

"I don't remember the last time I did that!" She said jokingly, scanning through the list of potential movie winners.

"What? Netflix?" He asked, opening his own beer and taking a big sip.

"Sex" she smirked proudly, seeing him choke on his drink.

"Fuck Em. You did that on purpose, right?" She shrugged her shoulder innocently,  making him roll his eyes. "No, but seriously! How long?" She widened her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but decided not to, so she just turned around and continued the research. "Oh, fuck no!" He leaned and took the remote away from her. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you drop it. You started it, and now you have to finish, sister." She bit her lip and looked at her bottle of beer, playing with it, to make her relax. "Come on, it's me. You can tell me everything." She looked up into his blue-green eyes and took a deep breath.

"Three" he raised his brow and huffed.

"Three months is not that big of a deal!"

"Three years", this time the beer did not stay inside. He cursed under his breath when the alcohol came back through his nose. "Thanks..." she hissed, wanting to get up, but was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

"Wait, wait up! Sorry", he started, wiping his face clean. "You're shitting me, right? Three fucking years?!" She blushed and looked away. She didn't know why she felt so embarrassed and why was it so hard her to talk about it with him. Out of all the people, it should be easiest to talk to him... "how?"

"No... I'm not talking 'bout it completely sober!" She answered, finishing her beer and standing up to get another.

"It's three o'clock," he said, walking right behind her, to see her taking out tequila and orange juice. "Let's be at least a little bit responsible and order something to eat!"

"Ordering food? What about your Captain America diet?"

"Fuck the diet. I wanna know why my best friend hasn't get laid for three fucking years!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think? Would you prefer a slow or fast pace. I mean you want the story to belong and their relationship taking a long path, or get it over with?


End file.
